


Flaws and All

by imaginationrunsfree



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree
Summary: When Darcy returns home from a business trip to find Lizzie watching her old videos it sparks some interesting conversation between the couple.





	Flaws and All

**Author's Note:**

> So I set out with the intention of writing a have decent lemon for these two and somehow it turned into this big ol' pile of fluff. Fear not, I am determined to write them so sexy times, because there is a major lack of them on this site, but until then, enjoy this little drabble.
> 
> I do not own LBD or it's characters, but I hope I do them justice. As always, reviews are appreciated :)

William Darcy let himself in the door, suitcase in tow. It has been a long week for him, meeting with investors for Pemberley's latest project. While the entertaining of elite businessmen was perhaps not his favourite thing in the world, the task grew only more cumbersome when it took him out of town and away from the woman he loved.

He hadn't seen Lizzie in over five days, save for the video chat they had had the other night, which surprisingly, had taken a rather naughty turn. He smiled at the memory as he secured the door, hanging his coat up and resting his suitcase against the wall. Loosening the knot on his tie he took a moment to evaluate the surroundings of the apartment he shared with her, looking for signs of his girlfriend's presence. His answer came in the sound of muffled voices coming from the office and what sounded like...Lizzie groaning?

Curious, he made his way over, nudging the already ajar door open further to see just what was occurring in their home. What he saw was certainly not what he was expecting, though, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't really sure what he has been expecting in the first place.

Curled up in the brown leather desk chair she had bought him as a birthday gift sat Lizzie, captivated by the video playing on the screen before her. She looked adorable, wrapped in the crocheted blanket Jane had given her, feet curled up underneath her, with just the toe of left foot visible. His smile grew when he realized she was wearing his socks again. She was always complaining how cold her feet were, which at some point led to her stealing his thickest wool socks on laundry day and never giving them back.

At the sound of a mumbled "oh lord" his attention turned to what was playing on the desktop screen. To his surprise, Lizzie was watching her old videos, in particular  _Snobby - Ep:6_. While it was currently just her on the screen, he remembered the contents of this video well; after all, it was his debut of sorts. William allowed himself another moment as Lizzie shook her head at herself on screen, currently demanding Lydia 'get her ass out here'. As Lydia's horrendous impression of Bing began Darcy chose this moment to make himself known.

"Lizzie?" The woman in question startled slightly, quickly pausing the video and minimizing it on the screen. She turned the chair to face her boyfriend, her face scrunched in obvious embarrassment.

"I don't suppose there is any chance you didn't see what I was watching?"

Darcy chuckled. "I'm afraid not."

Lizzie's posture relaxed, accepting her fate. "While in that case, come here and ravish me, it's been far too long." She held her arms out in a dramatic fashion, thrusting her chest out to emphasize her point.

William chuckled but obeyed, quickly swooping in and capturing her in a kiss that more than made up for his absence. When he felt her arching off the chair to meet him he stopped. With his hand on her chin he pulled back slightly, smirking. "Distracting me with sex does not mean you get to avoid having a conversation about what you were just watching Miss Lizzie Bennet."

She pulled a face, settling back down into the cushioned leather. "Well in that case, the ravishing can wait for later, I'd rather get this over with while the embarrassment is still fresh."

Settling down into the other desk chair they kept in there for when they were working together, he took a moment to make himself comfortable before calming his girlfriend's worries. "Lizzie, there is nothing wrong with reviewing your old work, especially your videos. After all, they are the foundation your built your company on, and a chronicle of almost a year of your life."

She studied him for a moment, her lips eventually turning up in a small smile. "Damn you William Darcy and your ability to make things right."

"Well my dear, I am a man of many talents."

"Hmm, that you are..."she purred, fiddling with his tie. He found himself being dragged in and he couldn't believe he was stopping this, again, but if there was anything he had learned from this relationship it was that communication was key.

"But seriously Lizzie, why were you watching them?"

Still gently stroking the tie with her fingers she answered, although rather timidly, "I missed you."

"So you decided to watch a video where you make grand assumptions of me based on our first encounter?"

"Yes. Look, it made sense in my head okay?" When William's brown remained furrowed she continued. "I got to thinking of you and well,  _us,_  and how we got to be where we are now. Then it reminded me of our first time in San Francisco together and how confused I was at having all my thoughts about you changing, and I guess...I just wanted to see it all happen from the beginning again. From that god awful dance at the wedding to our first kiss in the den. Luckily, or perhaps unfortunately, I can."

William Darcy felt nothing but love for Lizzie in this moment. He counted himself beyond lucky to have her in his life, especially given the emotional torment that led up to the beginning of their relationship. While most men would be uncomfortable having such a transition play out on video for the world to see, somehow, it seemed fitting for them. Despite the rather insulting things Lizzie and her sisters say about him in the beginning, the end, or rather their beginning, makes up for it every day they are together.

Taking her hand in his Darcy kisses it gently, gazing fondly at Lizzie. She returns his gaze, love just as evident in her eyes.

"So, why this particular video?"

"Oh, well you had caught me just at the beginning of going down memory lane."

"And the groaning?"

"The things I say about you. They aren't exactly flattering, or true."

"But to you at the time, they were. Plus we both know I'm not the most apt in social interaction."

Lizzie laughs. "I suppose that's true." Bringing the video back on the screen she hovers the mouse over the play button. "Would you like to watch it with me?"

Smiling, he nods. "I'd love to." Moving over she reaches for him, pulling him out of the other chair and into the wider leather one. Despite its larger size she has to settle into his lap if they are both going to fit; a reality neither minded. Lending him some blanket, Lizzie settles into his chest, nudging him to hit play, which he does. The screen re-illuminates with the image of Lizzie in a bowtie and newsboy cap and Lydia in a doctor's costume sans coat.

_"This dance is super slamming! So is that Jane Bennet, I wanna bang the shit outta her!"_ The look of mortification on Lizzie's face almost matches that in the video. " _Are there any hot chicks you'd like to slip your man-banana into Darcy, my homie?...What? That's totally how guys talk."_

"For the record, does any guy talk like that?"

"While I'm sure there are some men out there who degrade women in such a fashion, I can assure you none of those such men grace my circle of friends." said Darcy, giving her thigh a re-assuring squeeze.

" _...I hate dancing. It's a waste of time. Like saying nice things to people"_ says video Lizzie in her best Darcy impression. " _Many of these people seem to be enjoying popular music un-ironically."_  That earns a huff of laughter from Darcy, who's inner hipster can't really deny his general distaste for Top 40. _"Besides, none of these girls can stand up to my ridiculous standards."_

Even though that comment was well in the past, it stung a little to hear it again. Darcy wasn't going to mention it but Lizzie must have noticed a change in his posture, because she was had paused the video and was now looking at him questioningly. "What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing." came the reply, as he tucked his chin in and adverted his gaze.

"Darcy..."

"Do you really think I have ridiculous standards?" Lizzie looked a little bewildered. William Darcy wasn't one to have many insecurities. On the contrary, he was a rather prideful man. Given that they had been happily together for more than a year now Lizzie wasn't expecting such an insecurity to ever surface. Still, she knew from experience that she had to handle the matter carefully, less her tact get away from her.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with having standards for yourself and for those whom you plan to spend your life with. Choosing a partner is not easy, and you want to make sure you choose the right person, less they betray you and break your heart." Lizzie could feel her anger welling up insider her as thoughts of what George had done to Lydia re-surfaced. She pushed them back down however, because this was about Darcy and her, no one else.

"That being said, when I first met you, and you gave Caroline and I that  _list..._ Well, let's just say it was a rather daunting profile for any woman to live up to."

"I merely was looking for someone who had similar life goals as me. Someone who could match me intellectually, and wasn't like so many other girls I had met before."

She could feel him getting prickly and defensive, and ran her hand through his hair to help calm him back down. "I know honey. As I said, there is nothing wrong with that. It was simply the presentation..."

William sighed. "Something I seem to consistently struggle with." Lizzie smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Honestly, you have improved immensely in that department. You are nowhere near as bad as you used to be."

William smiled gratefully up at her. "I have you to thank for that." She smiled back.

"And your own efforts. I may have been a motivator, but you did all the work." William leaned in and captured her lips in his, kissing her gently.

"I love you Lizzie Bennet."

She stroked her thumb across his cheek and smiled teasingly. "Even with all my flaws?"

"Because of your flaws." They kissed again, deeper this time. Lizzie moved her hand across his chest, undoing a few buttons so that she could feel his skin beneath her palm. William arched into her touch, drawing her closer with an arm around her waist. As he moved to kissing her neck, she gasped in delight, pulling on his tie to draw him even closer.

"William?" she whispered.

"Yes Lizzie?" he asked between kisses.

"Forget the video. Take me to bed."

"As you wish." With that, William hoisted her up in his arms, blanket and all, and whisked her off to the bedroom, where he could show her just how much he loved her.


End file.
